During the proposed studies we will develop and demonstrate a simple, low-spatial profile, and easy to implement, optical scheme for accurately assessing image feature dimensions through an endoscope. The scheme to be developed is one which provides object range information in addition to the angular information normally available with conventional endoscopes. Knowledge of these parameters yields the objects size. The objective is to develop a design which can be implemented with minimal redesign of current endoscopic instruments. Our initial efforts will be limited to application of the scheme to endoscopes used in the gastrointestinal tract, however, the proposed technology.has broad applicability. Our concept will result in easy and accurate determination of the dimensions of diseased structures and lesions such as ulcers, varices, strictures and polyps. Because gastrointestinal endoscopy relies on the estimate of size for the accurate staging of disease processes, building such a capability into a gastroscope or colonoscope would offer a valuable added feature not presently available. We therefore believe the proposed innovation has significant commercial potential. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The proposed technology could be used in a variety of medical endoscopes as well as industrial inspection scopes.